The Last Starfleet Commander
by Valdora
Summary: Set during a brutal civil war that had caused the fall of the Federation from within. Captain Kal Dutton tells the story of the last days of the Federation through his eyes. This is an alternate future than that shown in all good things or endgame.
1. Chapter 1 edited

THE LAST STAR FLEET COMMANDER

CHAPTER 1

I sit watching the stars fly past my eyes, the stars holding many systems, many planets, and many civilizations. How many of them have been touched by our internal war? And how many of them were yet to be touched?

Our mission was once that of mapping them, but now it is of protection, resources, aid. While our enemies is against every principal many of them swore to long ago. How could civil war come to such an enlightened culture? Such a knobble race of explorers whose principals had echoed through the galaxy for centuries. Decay. It happens to every society who reaches its peak. But had we endured so long? Had the Federation of Planets gotten to its peak so young in the eyes of history? There are some who think so, but more around me who think not. We now strive to bring order to the galaxy once again, to return to peace and harmony through humane ideals. I think of standing before the greats, Archer, Kirk, Picard and telling them it was all for this. But it was worth every moment that it lasted, and that is now why we fight so hard.

Who am I? I am Kal Dutton. And I was once known as the last Starfleet Commander. Perhaps in many peoples I still am. My rank is not by commendation, or honour or service for that matter, but by necessity. Fleet Admiral? I am barely in my mid 40's. That is young by human standards and even younger by Valen. Yes, I forgot to mention. I am a half breed of Human and Valen. Two species of whose qualities I hope to represent the best of. Unlike most full Valen's I do not hide from sunlight, I can withstand it and my lust for blood is not my only nutritional need, I can go months without it and only weaken. It is a Luxury I can not have much these days. Yes, my species drinks blood. There are many legends of how my people became the intergalactic vampire's of the galaxy, and many contradict. I guess my farther was the most accepting. My human brother Karl always called me "Dracula" when we were children. If only he was here with me now.

My ready room is basic at best; I look around it at the wires and cabling, the scorched walls from the many battles. The replicator is now just a hole in the wall. No decoration, no luxuries we once took for granted. The Human Leagues resources are still strong and overwhelming even after all our hard work, our sacrifice.

How did we get to this point? What are my memories of those last days of the Federation? Well I will share my story, but I warn you it will be tainted by personal views.

/\

At the time this all began in my eyes my ship the USS Phoenix was returning to Utopia shipyards for an extensive refit. It had served our 10 year mission well but as is always the constant in this galaxy, things had evolved and needed upgrading to the latest model. The ship herself was an Excalibur class, very new at her time of launch in 2378 but then outdated by the new top of the line models. Transwarp drive had advanced to safe levels, weapons had been invented and computers were now even faster. The ship was bulky but unlike per say the Galaxy Class the bulk was evenly spaced over the main and secondary hulls. Long nacelles with more than a touch of Romulan design on the curves and ridges also present elsewhere on the ship. She had been the first peaceful merger of the two cultures technology and we had reaped the rewards.

As she flew past the boundary of sector zero zero one I felt a strange sense of accomplishment sitting there on the bridge. I had taken the command very young at 29 and in the ten years following had proved myself and had stepped out of the shadow of my elder brother, a late great Admiral of the fleet who had been lost in a prelude to the short but destructive Krelak war. At sat now watching the crew, many I knew so well, still working hard as ever not taking the moment in but simply working as they always did. The bridge was one of the largest I had ever been on, my command chair sitting at the centre of many departments, consoles and officers as it always had.

Beside me sat my first officer, Kalista Jade. Like me she was a half breed, but was that of Human and Bajoran. She two seemed to be busy. She had always been an excellent officer, notably after being thrust into the position when her partner and predecessor Hansel Seiben was killed. She was also a strong but kind woman, a perfect person to have at my side.

At the helm Jack Hunter piloted the ship with ease, as he done many times before in times of great need to us. At tactical was my dear friend and unjoined Trill Julian Macgyver. At science another useful comrade in Thomas Bligh who courage was unmatched. At operations sat Ms Hernia Verthmins, at the newer intelligence console Ms Zari Evans and beside me Counsellor Drake Keil.

"Kalista, we are nearly home. What can you possibly be doing?" I asked turning to her.

"You will be surprised how many reports come in at the last minute" she replied not looking up.

"I see" I reply somewhat bemused, tapping a button on the arm of my chair.

"Commander Scott, have you begun shutting down the warp engines?" I asked our Chief Engineer of famous family ties.

"Aye sir, and taking them apart. This refit need not take more time than it need ta'" William replied.

"Thank you Will, how long should this refit take?"

"I wish I could say, maybe five months at best" came the reply.

"Thank you Scotty."

I tapped another button on the chair arm.

"Anything to report from Sickbay Commander Ch'zar?" I ask the Andorian.

"Only the usual, why? Checking up on me sir?" he replied.

"As you were" I smiled and closed the channel.

"Now approaching the shipyard Captain" reported Hunter taking my attention.

"Alright Lt, take us in."

The Phoenix moved gracefully down past many platforms of ships, many classes, being refitted, built in their dry docks. As we passed one I smiled and looked over at Jade. The ship read USS Tranquillity, the next in line from an old ship that had served in my brother's fleet. And now her new ship awaited, as did her promotion ceremony on Earth. It was hard to say goodbye to such a dear friend and first officer but I would get the best, I was sure of that.

Hunter tapped the console with ease and skill as the ship docked into its assigned dry dock, latches reaching out and grabbing onto the hull, the ship shuck slightly before finishing the docking sequence.

"And so" I breathe "a journey ends."

"And a new one begins" replies Jade as I look back at her and exchanged a smile.

/\

I walked down the corridor of the mighty star base, activity all around me as Admiral Picard spoke.

"Your missions have been logged among some of the best in recent history Captain, you should be proud of your ship and crew" he speaks in that polished tone that commanded so much respect.

"I am sir, thank you. Coming from you that means a lot" I replied.

"I trust I will see you at the promotion ceremony for Ms Jade?"

"You won't be attending the dinner tonight?" I asked, turning as we continued to walk.

"I have a few things to do, some strange reports you would do best not knowing about" he told me.

"Strange? Nothing hostile I hope."

"No, just some political problems but I have already said more than I should."

"I see" I said as we finally reached my shuttle "I will see you at the ceremony then."

I watched him walk off with a strange curiousness.

"Captain?" called the pilot already in the cockpit "you coming?"

"Yes" I replied "yes of course."

I stepped into the shuttle, the doors closing behind me. He set the course as I sat and I was off back to the only home I had ever known, Earth.

/\

As I stepped off the shuttle I felt the warmth of the sun that the rest of my kind could never enjoy, I smelt the air and grasslands with my enhanced senses and began to step forward thanking the pilot.  
All the while I felt I was being stared at. I felt eyes boring into the back of me, I turned and looked. Nothing.  
I continued on and walked into headquarters and was at once greeted by an old friend.

"Kal, hey there!" came the voice of Captain Tyron Blake. He was human; fine toned and had a fitness that radiated from him. His hair was crew cut and greying and he wore the vest variant of the uniform on this bright, warm day.

"Tryon" I greeted him and shuck his hand "I saw the Typhoon in the shipyards, here for the refit too?"

"They forced me. I didn't want to get all the new gear. But apparently my ship is well behind the times. And Starfleet needs top of the line ships where we are going."

"Well" I chuckled "it is the only original Galaxy class remaining in the fleet."

"I was trying to let the old lady go untouched, like those old excelsior ships. The old lady of the fleet, with a real sense of history."

"And cobwebs to show it."

"Ah, you never did understand with that big fancy ship of yours. Don't tell me they are upgrading it again?"

"10 years, time for a major refit."

I looked at him and laughed at the expression.

"So you here for the dinner?" He asked

"Who isn't? What with all these Admirals and Captains wanting to congratulate each other and swap old war stories" I replied.

"Yeah the whole snooze, come on I'll walk with you. Give me some interesting company."

We walked and continued chatting until coming to the double doors with opaque oval windows with the old Starfleet arrowhead design on it. A memorial to the days of the first Federation USS Enterprise.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Never" came the reply as we walked through the doors and into the hall.

The circled table was huge, with many seats around it.

We walked through the crowd that was stood getting drinks, smiling, nodding and shaking hands before finally making it to our places and sitting.

At the head of the table I saw the much known Admiral Janeway speaking to Admiral Read. She nodded my way as I sat and I nodded back.

After what seemed like forever all were sat down and silent as Fleet Admiral Telic entered the room, new to the job and the first time it had been held by a Vulcan.

"Greetings to you all. The arrangement of this event has been so booked as so many of you are present here on Earth at this time. Many here for refit, some here for shore leave, others for congress. I trust that you will all enjoy the evening and the menu that has been prepared. Thank you."

Everything seemed normal from that point, our meals came. The normal banter carried on through the night as always. Most of my time spent talking to Captain Blake.

"..So we are charting the sector and out of nowhere comes this big bad battle ship demanding we are in their space. I said, 'This is Federation space.' But he argues and opens fire before you can say 'Wait a minute'."

"And you fired back?" I asked sipping my drink and placing it back on the table.

"Yeah…"

I didn't here the rest, across the room I saw her, Captain Amy Trion. I look down upon seeing her face and then up again. I hadn't expected to see her here.

Our love affair had not ended well to say the least. We had both been stationed on Deep Space 4 for several months and we had begun making plans to stay there once our feelings became clear. I was a Lt Commander then, young by Valen standards and headstrong. She had fell for my dark alluring presence that came with my heritage. My fierce eyes, my half fangs, my pale skin and my long hair. She liked the hair most, that she made clear. I was willing to do anything for her but she was one of those very paranoid, clingy and at times dam right selfish women. She wanted it all her way and hated that my best friend at the time was a women in Jade Mandelo. I could never get through to her that I wasn't going to commit an act behind her back, that I had eyes only for her and most of all that my friends who disliked her were only looking out for me. Before I had met her I was having fun with going up the Starfleet ranks, climbing the ladder and gaining friends on the way. Then she grounded me, told me what to do, and as my commanding officer she had a duty to do so well as a motive. But she would always want me with her and nothing else mattered no matter how I felt or how it impacted on my career or friendships. I found my friends fighting with her and telling me the truth, she was no good for me and if I valued my career, I had to leave her. But I loved her so much; my feelings for her were so strong that it didn't matter to me. She had so many things I loved and knew I would never get anywhere else.

But then as always I got a wakeup call, an offer of a lifetime to be the First Officer of the USS Darknight. She kicked and screamed but I had made my choice, I departed and never saw her again, until now.

She met my gaze and I saw the hatred in her eyes, the need to speak to me but the desire to cause me physical harm. The tension was strong before I finally decided to do something about it.

"Will you excuse me" I cut Blake off and stood, standing and walking across the room before he could answer.

"Sure" I heard him say, before returning to his drink.

I saw her face go pale as I came forward and watched her friend give me a scorn filled glance before departing.

"It has been a long time Amy" I spoke.

"Yes, It has" she almost growled.

"Well, I thought I would come and say hello."

"As if that covers it, look at you now. Starfleet's best, Captain of a frontline vessel. And me stuck on an ancient ship doing routine scans. As always it is me who no body cares for, my fault, me who takes the fall. While everyone loves you and praises you, I suppose you are together with that bitch?"

"That _Bitch _is dead," I said with a little anger.

"Oh, I am sorry to here that."

"I am sure you are, now if you will excuse me."

"Off again?" She scowled "well I thought you would like to know I have been promoted to Commodore."

"Congra…"

"Save it!" She spoke walking off.

I sighed and returned to my table a little distressed, but nothing could prepare for the news I would here the next morning.

/\

I awoke to the sound of my door chime. I yawned and sat up, getting from my bed and putting on a robe.

I walked to the door, pressing it and watching it pull back to reveal two Starfleet security officers.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"We would like you to come and answer a few questions" one replied.

"About what?" I demanded.

"Captain Trion" he spoke "she was murdered last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked up as the security officer paced the room. They seemed to want to find something to explain this murder and of course our little discussion the night before along with along history at once brought me into the limelight. I felt like screaming at him that I wanted nothing more to do with the women, but was very sorry for what had happened. But I kept my tongue as he indulged his over inflated ego, may he never make Captain.

"And that is how it was ended?" He demanded.

"Yes, and I saw no reason to carry on the conversation" I replied through my clenched teeth "Commander."

He reacted to the pulling of rank at once with aggressive movements.

"Don't pull rank on me _Captain_. This is planetary security not some routine star mapping."

At that moment I felt like taking his bodies supply of blood as my ancestors had, but no I resisted. He was trying to get me like that, to prove I could kill. I merely said.

"Commander, if I had killed her there would have been evidence of wounds in the neck. That is how my aggressive feelings are channelled through my Valen side."

"But you possess superior strength to us don't you alien!"

Alien? What was this guy Xenophobic?

"I am half…"

"Answer the question!"

"And that would effect a phaser blast to the head how Commander?" I said calmly and felt the warm feeling of payback inside my veins.

"Don't…" he began but the door opened and behind it Julian Macgyver came.

"I will be defending Captain Dutton; you should not have started this without legal council" he told the security commander.

"You're not a lawyer" he replied.

"No I am a Commander and Chief of Security, which qualifies me _sir_."

"Alright sit down" he said annoyed.

I smiled at my friend as he sat.

"What have they got on you?" he asked me.

"About as much hope of conviction as the Borg do of assimilating 8472" I chuckled "thanks for coming Julian."

"Hey a friend in need. Not to mention my Commanding officer who is overseeing my promotion review next month."

We smiled as the security commander appeared to be having words with another officer. In a few moments he returned.

"You are free to go, but don't leave the planet!"

"That was quick" I replied standing "and yet so slow."

"There has been another murder and since you're here this has either been a two man job or your not who we want" he told us and turned to walk out of the room.

"And who has been killed?" asked Julian.

He waited a moment before speaking "Jean-Luc Picard."

Our eyebrows shot up and I felt a cold feeling in my spine, this was more than met the eye.

/\

We walked from the office that day speaking in so few words and yet so many. Words could not tell the shock we both felt.

"First a Captain, now an Admiral. Something is going on" Julian spoke as we walked.

"I know, Picard spoke of some sort of political trouble in Starfleet" I replied.

"You don't think?"

"No, I dare not Commander. I have to go, I will see you tonight."

"Tonight?" He spoke and then realized "Oh, yeah. See you then."

We parted and I walked and walked. I just kept walking trying to take in the fresh Earth air and let my troubles pass me by like the wind on my face. No I couldn't. Something was going on, this wasn't some serial killer. This was a cold calculated attacked on high up officials in Starfleet.

The Captains promotion to Commodore that was soon to take place had she lived stayed on my mind all the time. Commodore of what? A ship? A station? A desk job? I needed to know. Don't get me wrong I had every confidence in the people whose job it is to find out. It was just that I felt I had to do something, something before the next target was someone else I knew, cared about or even it could possibly be myself. I had to do something.

I decided to leave it till after Jade's ceremony tonight, perhaps then some things would come to light.

I looked up. I was passing Golden Gate Bridge and I had been walking so long, thinking so much I had walked right into the main city. I carried on, it would do me good and it was a chance to stretch my legs other than a holodeck.

I passed a window and saw Ch'zar and Evan's enjoying a Sunday in an old style dinner. I decided I needed company and entered.

"Captain" exclaimed Ch'zar.

"May I join you?" I asked them.

"Of course" they both replied and Evan's moved so I could sit.

"I heard about you're ex, and about Picard. This is weird no?" The Doctor asked me.

"I was just down the station with Julian. They wanted to have me as a suspect before the second murder" I replied.

"Some people" he scorned "Zari here won't tell me something, I was just pressing her."

I looked up at the women. Her hair was raven black, her eyes a shade of green that complimented it perfectly. In another lifetime maybe our short relationship might have worked. But of course I fell under the "crew under your command" rule about commanding officers personal lives and she felt resentment toward me in the end. But we were always cordial since.

"Zari, do you know something? I have to know. Something is going on with these killings."

"I" she began and then looked into her now half melted dish, stirring it with the spoon "heard rumours in Intel Ops."

"About what?" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Some Admirals, diplomats and Captains have recently been speaking up. Saying after all the life lost and all the wars we have been forced into that we should become more offensive, more militant and more private. And worst of all letting only humans get flag positions and command."

"That is against everything Starfleet stands for" spoke Vret' in distain.

"And that is all?" I asked.

"All they would let me hear. Apparently the council was splitting so badly on issues like this they were thinking of taking it to public vote" Zari continued.

I put my head into my hands and began rubbing before looking up.

"Keep this in the family" I told them and got up to leave. This I needed to know more about.

/\

The air was festive but anything but fine that night at the promotion ceremony. I was in the usual dress uniform as were all the other attending Starfleet officers. But of course two faces were missing, one who had only yesterday told me he would be here. After all he had done for the Federation, after all the battles, struggles and adventures he had commanded it ended like this for him. Some pawn in some game of chess someone was playing. No not someone, some group, perhaps a large group.

I ignored the usual banter and made my way over to Jade, not yet sporting the forth pip.

"I told you that you would make Captain one day didn't I? You're a natural" I smiled at her.

"Only puts me in the line of fire it would seem" she replied.

"Kalista" I spoke calmly "tonight is not about that, it is about you."

"But some people can't be here can they" she frowned at me.

I took her by the shoulder, turned her from the crowd and leaned in.

"I take it you have spoken to Zari."

"We are good friends" she replied.

"As are we" I told her "now let's celebrate and let security deal with all that."

I saw more than a few security officers around as I scanned the room.

Finally it was time as I took my seat on the second row of the hall, the lights dimmed and Admiral Janeway walked out to polite applause.

"Thank you" she began reaching the podium, on front of which was the gallant Federation logo "we all have felt tragedy in two deaths in the last few hours. Not least of which was that of a great friend of mine and extraordinary man Jean Luc Picard."

The audience, myself included, applauded heavily.

"But we are doing everything in our power to protect each of our citizens, to bring to light and to justice his killers" again more applause "but tonight is about the future of this Fleet as we promote one of the great first officers who was put into command by personal tragedy and war and since that time has done a stellar job of it. Please ladies and gentleman welcome here. Kalista Jade."

We all stood applauding as Jade stood from her seat at the back and walked toward Janeway. As they shook hands and the Admiral placed the pip in my friend's collar I knew something was wrong. I don't know how to explain it, I just did.  
Everything after that is a blur as I heard a loud crash and bang. I was thrown to floor with might feeling my back burning with heat. What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

I stood and watched as body after body was carried out. The assassination attempt could not have been better timed. Admiral Janeway and hundreds of other officers were dead including two of my own. I watched as Scott and Evans were zipped into their body bags, badly burned. My arm had been burned also and hung by my side, but I paid it little attention. I looked on as they were carried out, shedding a blood tear for them, mainly for Zari whom had almost become mine.

"165 dead, 10 admirals and 5 captains included. This was a terrorist attack of the first degree" said Julian as we walked toward me, his face blooded and his uniform scorched and ripped.

"And Jade?" I asked hoping not to add one more Phoenix funeral to the list.

"Taken to emergency medical, she's critical. Ch'zar went with her" he replied.

I sighed a bowed my head, watching more body bags and stretchers pass me to the medical shuttles.

"Any idea of how they did it?"

"The plasma bomb was under the stage. Those at the back such as Janeway never stood a chance."

"So many important people have died in the last 48 hours, what is going on here. Julian, get back to the ship and find out anything you can. Passenger logs, shipments, transfers. Anything."

Macgyver nodded and walked off, stepping over rubble and bodies as he went.

This was indeed a dark time. But who was doing it? Romulans? They had no reason to attack now and less with the peace talks. No. It had to be some other power that we had not faced. All our previous foes this side of the galaxy were now members of the Federation or on good terms with us. And this was hardly Borg or 8472's style.

As I stood there in my thought a man came toward me, wearing a black undershirt and a solemn expression. From his pips I ascertained that he was a Commander. He also wore a strong scar over his left eye which had been replaced by a synthetic one. His hair was shaven short and greying, his build ripped.

"Captain Dutton?" He asked coming toward me.

"Yes?" I replied looking up, my face still solemn.

"I am Commander Rio Zen of Starfleet intelligence, if you will please come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"All will become clear."

He walked from me and despite myself I followed. What I left behind will never leave me. Unfortunately it was the first of many yet to come.

/\

He led me to a shuttle which in turn led to a secluded Starfleet Intelligence base on the far side of the Starfleet grounds.

As we walked we did not speak but merely pondered on the other. As we walked down a large corridor I decided to speak out.

"Commander, why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Because Lieutenant Commander Evans told you things that may land you in hot water" he replied "she of course can not stand for her actions now."

I bowed my head at the remark before replying again, continuing to follow.

"So there is political unrest within the Federation?"

He turned sharply as we reached a door and gave me a hard glance into my Valen eyes.

"What you discover now must not leave these walls. Is that understood?" He asked me sternly.

"Of course. But what am I to learn?"

He turned and pressed the door, entering the security code which promptly pulled back the doors.

Before me I saw a dark and busy room of many monitors, stations and panels. As said the room was darkly lit and the main stations circled the room, illumination glowing from the mainly blue and green Lcars panels also. At the centre, to which we walked, lay an operations table with many schematics and panels glowing on it. The centre included a map of the Starfleet Command area.

As he approached and leant on the table Zen spoke again.

"Over the last several months we have been watching uprisings in the Federation. So far we have not learned much of the true meaning. But with these attacks we believe they are making their move."

"What?!" I exclaimed, coming up behind him "you think the Federation is breaking apart?!"

"We don't know how big this movement is, put we need to find the main players and stop them. This is conspiracy Captain. When they couldn't bring about the change they wanted they decided to make change happen. They wish to overthrow the Federation and Starfleet. Infiltrating it at the core and taking out the other important players who would not sympathise to their cause."

"The murders" I said stepping beside him.

"And the attacks. It is deeply routed but how far we don't know. Before tonight I was third in command of Starfleet Intelligence. Now I am the head and no one else can be trusted to get the position. We have locked our doors Captain. There was even a question as weather or not to come to you, but we will see if that was a good idea of mine in time."

I pondered this a moment, staring at the beeping panels on the tables surface before looking up at him.

"You knew tonight might happen."

"We were surprised it didn't happen last night" he replied.

"Then you knew!" I tried to keep control of my rage "You son of a bitch! You could have stopped this! Warned Them!"

"There wasn't time!" He shouted back "My predecessor did not think that the evidence was strong enough to take action."

"Not enough! You knew a lot more than any of us did! You could have stopped this! Friends of mine are dead and dying!"

"So is the former Chief of this department!"

We simply stared at each other for a moment before I lowered my head again.

"So what now?" My voice was hushed now.

"We stop it from happening again. Earth is of now quarantined, its borders closed to traffic of any kind. Even our own. The President will make an announcement in an hour" he told me.

"Do you think this is all influenced by a foreign power?" I asked.

"Possibly, we don't know enough of the facts to make a theory on what happened."

"Then God help us all" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat, my right hand over my forehead and temple sitting and waiting outside the room where she was being kept. The hospital had quieted down now but still activity was common and the staff was heavily at work. It all however seemed so quiet from the chaos of which I had already felt and heard that night. My wounds had been tended to now and my arm was bandaged until the dermal regeneration could run its course. I had been offered treatment at the intelligence base but had refused. I needed to come here, and my hatred for that unit was still strong in my mind.

I was jolted from my thoughts as the door by me opened and a white glad doctor emerged.

"Captain" he spoke in a solemn tone, I knew that voice to well to get any false hopes "there is nothing more we can do, but she is conscious for now."

I bowed my head with a solemn nod before standing and slowly entering the room. At the centre of two nurses already packing up I saw her. She was covered only by the medical sheet and I couldn't help but think she had never looked more beautiful. As I came closer her eyes opened and looked at me with a forced smile. She put out her hand and I held it, coming in closer to her.

"So much for the promotion" she tried to joke.

"How do you feel?" Was all I could say.

"Tired, but no pain" she smiled back.

"You know, I remember the first time I saw you on my bridge. Back when you were my science officer and you had your name the other way around."

"So naïve."

"So competent" I replied and smiled back "not to mention that I could tell my first officer couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Hansel was like that."

"I don't have much luck with first officers."

"Maybe your next one will live through your command" she chuckled but was cut short by a shot of obvious pain, but only for a moment.

"Jade" I said and sighed thinking how pointless it was to stay formal now "Kalista. I couldn't ask for a better first officer and in all the years we have served together I could not have asked for anything more of you than you gave."

She smiled back at me, and then I felt it. Her hand began to slip, her face relaxed and her skin lost colour. Finally after her face came to rest in the most peaceful way the life monitor let out a monotone beep. I kissed her hand and let it go, let her go.

"Rest Kalista, I will avenge you."

/\

I stepped out from the room to an apology from the Doctor and nurses there. I nodded and walked away from them to the exit. As I did my communicator beeped. I tapped it and spoke "Hang on, I will get to a monitor."

I walked into an empty office and sat behind the desk, I was sure the Doctor would not mind.

"Dutton here" I said as Macgyver appeared on the screen.

"I did as you asked. No records of any known terrorist groups opposing peace in any of our known allies or neighbours and no ships have entered the system within the last week that weren't Starfleet or Civilian" Julian spoke, his wounds also tended to by appearance.

"Understood. Check the Civilian logs just encase. Be careful who you tell this to but Starfleet Intelligence believes it is from the inside."

"Surely not. Federation species are much better than using terrorism to get their way."

"Really?" I asked looking at him directly "how can we be so sure? Maybe all the talk we give about having an evolved sensibility is all just wishful thinking. Evolution takes millions of years Julian, it has only been a few hundred since our last world wars."

"Yeah but still. Surely this can't be an honest act of Starfleet officers or Federation diplomats" he stared at me for a moment before adding "can it?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. Keep up your work and let me know fs you find anything."

"Aye sir."

"And Julian" I said just stopping him cutting the channel. My face became solemn not knowing how to say what was needed to be said.

"Captain?" He seemed puzzled by my pause.

"You are now my first officer. Suit up in red but continue working at tactical for now."

I watched his face drop at my words, understanding completely "You're at the hospital" he nodded with a disturbed expression before saying "understood sir."

/\

I would like to say I continued to investigate that night and that I had worked hard to find out what had truly caused the death of my crew and dear friends. But I didn't. I retired to a non synthetic bar and began drinking, drowning my sorrows of the last couple of days. All I remember thinking was why? Why did they have to die? Were men I thought I knew responsible and is their type still capable of such barbaric acts to make a more militant government come to power. But what then? What if they succeeded? That would mean protection from the Borg and the Dominion of the galaxy but also an alienation from the Bajoran and Romulans who wish to finally make peace. One advantage or disadvantage if you look at it a different way of being half Valen was that I could drink and eat just like a human. I needed the blood but not as often as my brothers did. And even then without it I would be weaker but not perish from the thirst. And indeed I chose a more human way at this time, in my depression I drank alcohol until my biology no longer protected me from its effects.

I remember at one point the barman came to me to pore another and I simply told him to leave the bottle of whiskey there. At this point I felt a presence come near me, my Valen senses again no doubt. It was calm presence that had to be Vulcan.

"You choose to drown in your negative emotions Captain, after all you have achieved" the Vulcan spoke sitting down next to me.

He was and old Vulcan, greying which meant me was over a hundred. I however had no need for his spouts of wisdom, at least in my mind at that time.

"What is the point in achievements if the men and women who were there no longer can be here to share that glory with you" I replied turning back to my drink.

"I was once a Starfleet officer Captain. And I fought in battle just as you have, lost many comrades as you have. It does not become easier as you humans would say, but you must move on from it" he spoke again calmly and ordering a drink of his own from the bartender.

"Look, I don't know what you have heard or why you want to talk to me but just leave me alone."

"As you wish but I do have information you may want."

That caught my attention "Who are you?"

"I am Ambassador Vorak of Vulcan. My last known Starfleet rank before retirement was Commodore."

"The Endeavour" I nodded "man you _are_ old."

"You know of me?"

"You missions were a subject of discussion at the academy."

"I added most of them there as examples during my time as Instructor. But that was some years ago also."

He took his drink and sipped it, tea of course. Some things do not change.

"You said you had information for me Ambassador" I spoke pouring yet another glass, my words slightly slurred.

"We must not discuss it openly here. Meet me outside the Vulcan embassy tomorrow evening at twenty hundred hours. I trust you will remember this conversation."

I nodded and he was on his way, not to long followed by Vret as he entered. I saw him look around for a moment before spotting me.

"Captain" he said coming up behind me. His hair had gotten longer in the years I had known him and now he looked like a true Andorian elder "I heard about Jade."

"Take a seat Doctor" I said pouring him a drink in the glass and taking the bottle for myself "can I help you?"

He stared at the drink for a moment, wrinkling his face and smelling it before speaking "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Go home."

"Well sir you do not look fine and due to the quarantine I can't go home per say. My only home is with my crew on the Phoenix. You are my only family."

"Well Doctor" I replied hiccupping "our family portrait isn't so complete anymore."

He simply stared at the bar at my words, not speaking.

"A toast" I said raising the bottle "to the end of the Federation as we know it. May she rest in peace."

"I think you have had enough sir" he said trying to place him arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged him off "I will tell you when I have had enough. Besides I'm half Valen, I can handle a few drinks."

"Captain I am a Doctor. And you have indeed had enough" Vret took the bottle from me, I didn't resist this time. "Come on Captain" he said guiding me off the stool and to the door.

As we reached the exit I turned back and cried out "Get out of here why you can. Its all over, Starfleet is over. Federation over!" I almost began to weep as I was taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke, my head pounding that morning only thinking of what had gone and not what was to come. What was to come is called by many under my command "Judgement Day." I simply know it as the natural climax of all that had and would take place. My pain for my friends was deep and I thought not much beyond it. I still hold wonder of what might have happened had I cleared my mind and acted as I wish I had. But on that morning I was not dwelling on the many but simply on my own personal experience from the night before, and the terrible way I felt after my excessive drinking. I shed my clothing and stepped into the sonic shower hoping it would wash away my pain, the knowledge I held, the problems that were to come. All of it. As I stepped back out from it I let my hair hang down my back and over my bare shoulders. I took a towel and wiped my face before walking into the main room, simply standing and staring at my own reflection. My ice white eyes meeting themselves in a strange moment of clouded thoughts and emotional torment. It was then I remembered the later part of the night before and the conversation with the Vulcan, Vorak who I was to meet tonight outside the dated Vulcan embassy.

I awoke from my trance of thought as the door chimed. I put on some shorts and answered it.

"Captain" Spoke Zen as the door pulled back "you might want to come with us."

/\

I walked into the Intelligence command centre, my hangover still lingering as I approached the table.

"Starfleet lost contact with over a dozen starships last night, all in Federation space and all powerful navy ships. Then they got this" Spoke Zen pressing a few buttons on the console and watching the large screen behind him activate and play the taped message. What appeared was a young an injured Starfleet officer, his face bloodied and the bridge behind him a dead hulk of wires, smoke and fire.

"..Starfleet it was sabotage, we think it was Commander Giles and a few of the lower ranking officers. They left the ship unauthorised shortly before the explosions began happening. If you are receiving you need to…. No!" I stared trying hard not to make a sound as the ship evidently exploded, the last sound the officers screams. I closed my eyes trying not to hear it, but to no avail.

After a silent moment Zen spoke.

"Sector zero zero one is in full lockdown. We don't know what is going on but more starships are being lost every hour. Some attacked by surprise, others falling to sabotage. Their plot is taking shape."

"What can we do to stop them?" I asked.

"All Starships that have passed very selective tests for its ship and crew have been placed around the system. If they are going to hit Earth, they are going to have a fight. Whoever they are."

"I need to contact my crew" I told him.

"You can use my office."

I nodded in thanks and followed him to a secure room. I sat behind the desk and began sending signals. Everyone who I trusted was to meet me later that day. We were going back to the ship.

/\

I sat for hours going over reports and making preparations in that office, but in truth I was just thinking. Why was this happening to the Federation? Were we really turning on each other? Had a new Khan or Hitler rose to power? Or was this all manipulated from a foreign power? Whatever the answers their plot was intricate. They had left no trance, struck the exact right people at the exact right time. We were falling from within and every hour more and more ships were coming in as missing or destroyed. Starfleet was falling all around me and I knew now I needed to act.

"I was told I would find you here" said Drake Keil walking into the office.

I looked up at him but he cut me off before I could ask how was it he was here.

"I am involved in strategic operations now. I have been briefed on everything. Besides secrets are what got us into this mess" he spoke.

I nodded "And not what will get us out of it" I said looking at the Trill "I take it you got my message."

"Yes" he nodded.

"Good, we will depart tonight at twenty hundred, thirty hours."

"Why not now?"

"I have business that I hope will answer some questions before I leave" I replied and sat back in the chair, turning off the computer screen "but it will not answer what I wish I knew. Why."

He nodded and turned for the door "You are the man who is responsible for me even being back in Starfleet, if you need anything."

"No, thank you."

He nodded and walked through the door of which he came.

He was referring of course to the time he had returned to his routes. During the prime years of my command he had returned to a newly reborn Marquis. After his sisters death and the groups second annihilation I pulled a few strings to have him welcome back into Starfleet.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that we succeeded in stopping them. However any of you that have been paying attention will know that we did not.

/\

As the time approached I had decided to venture from the office and watch the sun set. I was determined to see one last time that which my brothers and cousins could not. Had this been the last time it would have been fitting as I was the most at peace then than I have been in all my years. As all around me was panic and chaos, I was able to hone in on the natural beauty that most around me had taken for granted.

Around me many civilians were panicking, packing and making there way to crowded transports. Few were willing to wait out the storm that Starfleet had admitted may be near only hours before, for many it may have been to late. I turned as the last golden ray of brilliant light faded into blue and black of night to my officers who were stood behind me.

"Its time" I told them as I stood down from the platform on which I had been stood.

They acknowledged and we began to make our way over the city.

"Commander Macgyver should have the ship battle ready by the time we reach it" I told them as we walked to the embassy.

Shortly after I had finished this sentence through the crowd I saw Commander Zen coming toward us, I motioned for the others to stop as he approached.

"Captain, I can do little here. I want to come with you" Zen stood before me.

"Alright, no doubt we will have skeleton crew and I will need all the help I can get" I replied and motioned for him and the others to follow me.

I wish I could tell you what was going through my head at that moment. My thoughts I know were unselfish and if I am correct focused on the task at hand, not being drawn in by the fear and chaos that surrounded us.

My communicator beeped as we drew near to our destination.

"Captain, MacGyver here" spoke my newly appointed first officer.

"Go ahead Julian" I replied.

"Sir, forty seven unmarked ships have just opened fire on Jupiter Station and are approaching the Mars perimeter. They are in formation Captain, this is it" his voice was uneven, probably shock.

I stopped and gulped looking back at the others and seeing the same expression.

"Launch when ready Commander, we will meet you on route. Go to red alert and defend what you can" I told him trying to make decisions at this, the direst of times.

"Understood sir."

As we continued to trek I noticed Vorak right on time outside the embassy. I called to him as we approached.

"What ever you wished to tell me will have to wait Ambassador. You should come with us to the Phoenix."

"I concur" he replied, his eyes darting around at the panic that had now become worse.

/\

As we reached the shuttle dock only our own shuttle remained. It took us only a few moments to reach it and climb inside. Once there however a young couple were seated in the cockpit trying to override the security system.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Bligh.

"Please, we must get out of here. The end is here" replied the man. At this point I noticed an infant as it whelped from within the women's arms.

"Look" I told them "It is safer here than in orbit, go back to your home and you and your family will be fine."

The man was calm enough and wise enough to respect my judgement and nod. He thanked me and departed with his partner and child.

"I have never seen Humans in this state" commented Vorak, taking a seat.

"Well, welcome to ground zero Ambassador" replied Keil also seating.

I sat beside Bligh at the controls as he began to input commands. The small craft roared to life from under us and in a short moment the walls of the bay had become the rush of the night sky. All the chaos seemed so far below and yet it was far more ahead than behind.

"I am picking up the Phoenix heading into orbit, their shields are up. Many other signals surround her though" spoke Bligh in report.

As the atmosphere parted we soon were given an explanation. Phaser fire and torpedoes darted around as battle was commenced between the Federation ships and ships that appeared Federation in technology, if not design. Their hulls were the greys and white of the Starfleet ships and there markings were similar, however most lacked a saucer and a few even the shape of a main hull. A deflector dish was common but the bulk of the ship was made up of weapons and defences. They were vessels designed for this, for combat. In the centre of this chaos we spotted the Phoenix under heavy fire and returning it with equal force, but we were outmatched. Their plan had seen to that.

As my eyes were fixed forward we were jolted, under fire.

"Shit! We're hit!" Bligh exclaimed.

Another jolt confirmed his cry as sparks flew around us.

"The shuttle can't take this! Shields Failing!" Reported Keil.

"Alright Tom take us as close to the Phoenix as you can and open a channel" I commanded.

"MacGyver here" came the voice of the commander over the weapons fire.

"Julian, prepare for emergency transport from the shuttle."

"You won't make it, we can't lower out shields in time for you all."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted as we were hit again.

Sparks flew from my console and I covered my face to avoid injury.

"Transporters have been hit. The automation system has been screwed to hell" cried Kiel.

"The Phoenix will need to use theirs" I told him "Prepare to lower shields, Phoenix standby also."

The shuttle flew, trying to avoid the fire but was not fairing well as it grew closer to the Phoenix. A final shot took down our shields as the torpedoes plunged into our hull sending us into a spin. Around the us the Starfleet ships were not faring much better.

As Klaxons sounded Bligh reported again, not good news "The core is about to breach!" He cried "someone will need to stay and get distance between us and the Phoenix."

"I'll do it" I told him without thought.

"The hell you will, they need you" he said tapping buttons "Phoenix lower shields now!"

"Bligh, no I will…." I was cut off as I felt my body be engulfed by the transporter beam.


	6. Chapter 6

As we reached the bridge a sick feeling began to overcome me. Yet another of my long time officers had fallen for this war. What he had done was no less than heroic and no doubt had saved us serious damage. But all I could think was how many more were to come?

I stepped out onto the bridge that already looked as though it had been moderately damaged in the heated fire fight.

"Report!" I called out heading down to the command section, my place that I had been so far removed from as of late.

"The Shuttle got out of range before its core breached" reported MacGyver "we were able to get all but Tom. He erected a force field around himself."

"Always the hero" I sighed and sat in my chair "he will be remembered for this day."

"Indeed" he said and then continued with his report "shields are at fifty five percent, we have taken damage to the outer hull. We are losing ships hand over fist and the invaders continue to advance."

The ship shook still from heavy weapons fire, a console to the side of me sparked and went dim.

"Helm" I said looking at the young ensign there "take us out of the system, best possible speed."

"Captain, we can't give them Earth!" Shouted my first officer.

"We have no choice Julian!" I shouted back standing and facing the tactical station behind me "They have won! They won before this battle begun. And if I'm right they have no interest in the civilians, just us. And as the last flagship in the sector we must survive."

I stop and looked around at my crew and the visitors at the back of the bridge. They all understood my logic. There was no way we could win that fight. We had lost and now out only attainable victory would be to survive.

"Alright, we are short on staff so we will have to make do. Doctor get down to sickbay and treat the wounded, Vorak take the science station. Drake take Ops" I ordered "Ensign…"

"James Reno sir" replied the young officer.

"Reno. Take us out of here best possible speed. Engage when ready."

The ship moved forward under command. As we began to move two of the enemy ships began to flank us, obviously not wanting our escape. In moments several quantum torpedoes were crashing into our shields and hull. One made it through failing shields and struck a nacelle, parts shattering from it, the green plasma escaping as the forward area went dim.

On the bridge a wall and panel exploded outward, smoke filling the bridge as a small fire started inside the burnt panel. Another hard few hits to the aft section.

"Warp Drive is offline!" Called Reno.

"Someone get down to the engine room now!" I cried over more weapons fire "return fire!"

From the aft of the ship a volley of photon torpedoes departed the plunged into one ship, followed by phaser fire to the other.

"Moderate damage" called MacGyver.

"Keep on them" I ordered.

Two phaser beams struck to the aft of our saucer and drive section followed by torpedoes.

"Evasives!" I called out, but to no avail.

"There weapons are to fast" said Reno obviously frustrated.

"Do what you can Ensign."

"Aft shields are down! I can't get them back up!" Called Keil from the back.

On the screen I saw an Akira class ship pass in front of us, its hull with obvious signs of damage. In an array of bright light it was gone and a dead hulk remained.

"Crap!" Said Reno moving the ship out of the way of a good portion of the hulk "that was close."

"Sir this is Genk in the engine room, it's a mess down here sir" came a voice over the com.

"Do what you can crewman, we need warp power!"

"Aye sir."

Another violent shake, for what it was worth Reno was avoiding as much shots as ones that hit. However the screen clearly showed fragments of our hull breaking off.

"Phaser are down!" Called MacGyver.

"Aft section had taken heavy damage" checked in Keil.

"Sir..." said Reno.

I looked up to meet his eye line. The screen was showing an aft view of Earth, large blazes coming from its orbit as the enemy ships moved in.

"Magnify" I ordered.

The screen did as I commanded and even in the heat of our own peril I stopped and watched the most symbolic and horrific sight I have ever seen. A Galaxy class was struck hard by a group of enemy ships, its main hull almost gone, ablaze. It fell from the sky as though gravity were there and plunged head on into space dock. In a brilliant array of light the large ship was consumed and replaced with a gaping hole in the large space station. The upper rim collapsed in on itself crushing the starships still inside and what was once the main section of it was now just an array of orange and reds.

Our screen then cut to the Utopia ship yards of which we now passed who had suffered the same fate. What was once the new Tranquillity hung from the destroyed dry dock and the station itself was ablaze.

The screen quickly cut back to out own needs as more ships joined the hunt after us, sending volley after volley of torpedoes. They plunged into our hull, sending us almost off course as the ship tried to recover. I was thrown forward out of my chair as the rest of the bridge crew suffered most of the same. I could hear explosions behind me, my ears ringed and for a moment I thought I had suffered damage to them.

I pushed myself up from the deck and into my chair, looking around to see the entire section of the aft wall stations dim and ablaze. I sighed and leant back.

"Sir!" called the Ensign who was now bleeding from the head "we have warp four."

"Let's hope its enough, set course away from this sector and engage."

All was left behind as the battle behind us, the hulks and wreckages of what was once our Starfleet there as proof of our fall as our ship warped away. We were chased but only for a moment, they returned into formation after only a light years distance. Obviously we in our state were not considered a threat.

/\

"They will come after us!" Said Keil as we sat around the table in what was left of the observation lounge.

I sat at this point at the head of the table, my head in my hands. I could not overcome what had happened and how we had been all so to late to stop it. What would happen now? Perhaps it was only us who held those answers.

"Why bother?" Spoke MacGyver "we have barley twenty crewmen aboard in a ship meant to be run by over a thousand, we are limping along at low warp which could fail any moment and we are the last ship in the quadrant. They may as well just sit back and wait for us to stop dead in space and _then_ come and pick us off."

"But who are they?" Asked Ensign Reno.

"Us Ensign. They just follow a new leader, new ideals now" chimed in Zen.

"We must know the facts before making any assumptions on what has happened" came Vorak's logical and aged voice.

I lifted my head and placed my hands on the desk, all eyes on me know as they knew I was about to speak.

"Commander MacGyver is right, we need to find a star base and get a crew and a refit or we are finished. We should be arriving in a new sector within minuets. Let us hope that we can find someone" I spoke almost too calm, far calmer than my inner self "lets continue on course, dismissed."

/\

All that I heard was the sounds of the battered bridge, the hum of the limping engines and the rattle of deck plates. No answer to my hails.

"Repeat, this is Captain Dutton of the USS Phoenix to any star base or ship in the area. Respond please."

I sat back slowly in my chair, I had given up hope. No one was left, it was just us. The full reality of our situation began to overcome my men around me.

"We should keep going" said Zen.

"No" spoke Reno "we won't make it, we need to find a port nearby and soon."

"What do you suggest Ensign, we build our own star base hear?" Asked Keil, obviously patronising the young officer.

"Ambassador, are there any civilian colonies or bases in the sector?" I asked turning to the science station

"Scanning" came the Vulcan's voice as he did so. After a moment he spoke again "There is an asteroid colony bearing two eight four mark six. Civilian in nature although it does support an inner dry dock that would support this ship."

Zen tapped a few buttons on his console and spoke also "Information says it's a civil business that offers repairs and refits to starships. Don't think they will have seen anything this advanced however, never mind Federation."

"What races?" I asked.

"Mainly human, some others mainly from nearby systems."

"Alright, then I am betting they will help us" I said standing "Ensign set course and engage."

"Aye sir" replied Reno doing as commanded, with little choice on the matter.

"How can we trust them? If we can't trust our own people" asked Keil.

"That Drake is precisely why we can trust them" I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished a somewhat rushed log entry as we approached the station. At was at the centre of a small, spaced asteroid field. I could not see the structure until we piloted to the far side. There lay a built in base that obviously dug into the asteroid.

"Their Dock appears to be empty" reported Vorak.

"Indeed" I nodded "Open for business as it were. Hail them Mr Keil."

"Aye sir channel open" Drake replied tapping the ops console.

"Civilian colony, this is the Federation starship Phoenix requesting to dock for repairs" I spoke standing among my battered bridge.

A moment passed before a middle aged man appeared on the screen.

"This is Harmon Munro of the Renik Repair Station. We heard about what happened on com channels, we thought all Starfleet ships were wiped out" spoke the man.

"Almost" I replied "May we ask for your services? We will repay you however we can."

"From what I hear the new Government that has come into power are tight handed military dictators" he obviously knew more than us about what had happened since or departure "we would be honoured to do what we can for you Captain, just so long as you promise to take actions against those treacherous bastards."

I smiled and nodded "I promise you sir."

"Alright, we are bringing you end. Shut down your drive systems."

"Understood" I said and motioned to Keil to relay the message.

We were towed in by their tractor beam into the interior. The actual dry dock was dug deep into the asteroid which is what allowed a ship of our size to be housed in it. As we powered down I wondered if we had been tracked, and had that put our new allies in any danger?

/\

A docking arm soon was extended from the station to the ship that allowed us a walkway to the station. As we walked it I saw at the other end a team of mechanics, headed by a young women clad for work. She wore a jump suit overall and bandana, her red hair was just below her ears and styled to pointed ends, her eyes of cobalt blue.

"I am Captain Dutton of the Phoenix" I told her and out stretched a hand.

"Maria Munro" she replied, tucking a PADD in her arm pit to free the appropriate hand.

"Are you and the head of this station related?" I asked.

"Yes, he is my farther."

I nodded and smiled.

"If I may ask" she added "what are you? Race I mean."

"I am half Valen" I told her "my pale colour is the result of mal nutrition. But not to worry I do not need it to survive as full Valens do."

"Ah" she nodded and looked my almost white face over again "Can I speak with you Chief Engineer?"

"Actually he's dead" I spoke "we have only a skeleton crew and only five engineers. Command Kiel here had been functioning as systems operator however and is specially trained in all fields."

She shook Kiel's hand and seemed genuinely impressed.

"The crew thing is another thing I must stress. It may however be too large a job for you."

"With recent events our business has been stale and that's not to say it hadn't dried up before hand either. No, we have over five hundred workers here ready to work. Eager in fact" she informed me.

"Alright, we will need a way of operating the ship with under a hundred crew, maybe even under fifty."

"How to is easy" she exclaimed "but for a ship of that size and equipment I will be a big and very tough job. We will need to automate the entire ships primary systems, computer circuits. Everything."

"How long would that take?"

"Normally? Months. But if we put in extra effort, work around the clock and cut corners that would have to be solved on route, I could have it done in a fortnight. I will have to remove a lot of the extra sections though."

"Get rid of all unnecessary systems and areas, remove quarters if you have to. Just get it done."

"Alright" she nodded back to me.

She walked past me and began consulting with our engineers, her team and Kiel. It was over to them now.

/\

That evening after a hot bath and time to tend to our wounds we attended a meal with the senior crew of the station. Of course none of the people working on the refit were attending, they would eat between jobs.

"I trust you have met my daughter" spoke Harmon.

"Yes" I replied "she is a very talented young women, I have every confidence in her."

"Good" he replied and took another bite from his plate.

"I am curious sir" spoke up Vorak "what information have you received regarding the Federation and Earth?"

"Mainly Chatter" spoke up another man "I am Kyle Genn, I monitor communications here. There was only one official announcement. The rest was pasting comments, distress calls and hearsay."

"Like what?" Asked Reno.

"Turns out after the battle over Earth and a sweep and clear of all Starfleet ground bases, a diplomat landed in an escorted shuttle. He was also with some sort of General we are told. Anyway, apparently they entered the main Federation offices, tore down the flag and overthrew the government."

I felt an anger growing inside me at this "does anyone know who these men are?" I asked.

"No" he told us "but they were Human. All of the seen troops and officers also were all human."

"Just as Zari feared" said Vret "An anti alien, militaristic government."

"Indeed" nodded Vorak.

"Well in these dark times it is good to see some light in your arrival Captain" chimed in Munro "I am curious what will you do once the refit is complete?"

"If I may Captain?" Asked Vorak looking at me, to which I nodded in reply "there is a shipyard three light years away that is stocked with retired Federation starships. I see it unlikely that the new power would take or destroy it."

"But those ships are over fifty years old, maybe more" said Reno.

"Yeah" I added "but all modern installations will be seized or destroyed by now. If we could power up and crew those ships we would have the beginnings of a fighting force. Well done Vorak."

The Vulcan nodded in return and everyone was seemingly in favour of the plan.

"We will officer what ever aid we can" said Munro.

"You have already done enough Mr Munro."

"Still" he spoke before lifting his beverage "a toast, to the campaign of the Phoenix and to the men and women who have died for the Federation of Planets."

We all raised ours and echoed his words. In my glass was blood I had replicated and as the sweet taste of it reached my lips and warmed my skin it gave me feeling that is indescribable. Indeed many had died and we had a long journey ahead of us.


	8. Chapter 8

We ate into the week each day seeming far slower than the one before. All I could think was that while we were here licking our wounds, more men and women were dying. Information continued to flood in on communications channels, and it was then I remembered why the Ambassador was even here with us.

I made my way over to his quarters on the station and chimed the door.

"Come" came a faint reply from behind the door.

The red door slid back from its raised arch and I saw him standing before me "ah Captain, can I help you?"

"Yes, the day of the battle you were going to tell me something you said I needed to know. Until now that had slipped my mind."

"Indeed" He said "I do believe I know one of the men responsible for this war."

"And you never came forth with this all week?"

"I saw no need as you did not ask" he replied "and it is only an assessment of the facts."

I nodded eagerly awaiting this information, finally we had something concrete about what happened.

"Minister Kamen Lorek often spoke of a Starfleet free of other races, with more time going on military ideals and weaponry" Vorak said calmly "I heard and saw him openly protest things the Federation did and I know he did rally a number of indivuals to his cause."

I sighed "It is hard to imagine humans being so short sighed, so wrong in their ways."

"Indeed, I do however feel that he is only part of puzzle. Lorek disappeared from congress and his duties eighteen months ago. I do believe that is where he met this general and formed the forces we met."

"Thank you Vorak" I said and made my way out, leaving him to his preferred solitude.

Why hadn't he told me this before? This plot was continuing to thicken.

/\

"He's a Captain, you can't do that!" I heard Keil say as I entered the operations room of the station.

"He will understand and we need to do it if we are going to free up enough space" Maria Munro replied.

"What will I understand?" I asked.

"Sir" said Kiel, standing to attention, he looked tired and overworked "in order to save the space needed we are going to have divide the remaining quarters into bunked barracks, not exactly comfy sir. And she wants the senior officers including you to bunk up in one of these small shacks too."

"It is needed sir, we don't have the time or space to put in any full sized quarters" Munro seemed just as tired but dedicated.

"That will do fine" I said to Kiel's surprise "all of us are going to have to make sacrifices and I can think of worse than not having my own quarters. No, if you need to space by all means divide every quarters into as small barracks as needed."

They both nodded to me and continued to work "Thanks for the approval Captain" said Munro.

As I made my way from the operations room, a long walkway concealed in transparent aluminium stood as the look out point to the docking bay and as connection to the rest of the station. I stopped and stood at the centre of it, looking out at my ship that at this point was in pieces. I heard the walkway rattle beside me and knew someone was approaching, Julian.

"Penny for your thoughts?" MacGyver asked.

"I was just thinking, have we already lost?" I replied.

"Not as long as you can sit in that centre seat sir" he spoke.

I turned to him and smiled at the kind words "let's hope your right."

/\

The ship was almost complete, one day after the deadline due to some difficulties, when the Harmon Munro asked to see me in his office.

"Your ship is almost finished" he told me.

"Indeed, you team is truly gifted" I replied.

"That's what I want to talk to you about" he told me and poured himself a drink. He offered me one, to which I declined.

"My daughter starting talking to me about how you have no crew for this ship never mind the other ones and how we would get no business now the war has begun, what with us being so close to Earth and all. Now I hate these new guys as much as her and want to help anyway I can to take them down, but at first when she said she wanted to come with you I was against it."

A surprised look came over my face, which calmed as a spoke "However…" I started.

"However" he nodded "I see what she is saying. We all want to help with the war effort, we know how to operate starships _and_ it won't be long before this new faction comes knocking down our door. So sir, we would like to come with you."

"I see" I said sitting "are you sure?"

"Very, I am a war veteran myself. I was first officer of the USS Acedias back during the Dominion war and I think I still got something left in me to defend my king and country."

"You're a former Starfleet officer?" I asked, it did make sense however once thought about.

"Yeah, how do you think Maria got hold of all those technical journals?" He chuckled.

"If you were a Starfleet commander that would be great help to us and your crew will certainly make good Starfleet officers after some training."

"Well we got our com guy, our security force, and of course our engineers. All we would do is give them a crash course in Starfleet training" Munro said downing his drink.

"You have a deal" I said standing and shaking his hand "Commander."

/\

All was set as we began to clear all moorings. On the station I could see the final lights going out as the last men and women from the station came aboard.

As far as quarters went I was now bunking with Julian and it seemed a fare trade for a working ship. I turned hearing the doors open and both Munro's enter the bridge in Starfleet uniform. Commander Munro looked aged but wore his old three golden pips well. Ms Munro, as with the rest of the untrained crew wore provisional pips, hers the rank of a junior grade lieutenant. She was now Chief Engineer in an obvious choice for the position. She took the recently restored and enlarged engineering station as her farther took a seat beside me.

"Helm" I commanded Reno "one quarter impulse power."

The Phoenix roared to life from under us and began to edge forward out of closed station. I could not help but feel like a king leading his men in a noble battle, and in suit all the odds were against us.

"Ahead full" I said as we exited the asteroid field.

In the corner of my eye I caught Maria Munro smiling, she had been waiting for this her whole life, I knew how that felt. But it was also the pride in seeing her work come to life, and working perfectly I might add. During the battle the slipstream core had been damaged and the power levels we had now could no longer support it, as a result our nacelles now let out the standard blue and red plasma glow in evidence of our return to regular warp propulsion.

"Helm set course for the Reading ship yards, warp seven" I ordered.

Munro responded and tapped in the commands. In a burst of power the nacelles shone bright and the ship darted into subspace.


	9. Chapter 9

The area was more like a starship graveyard than a ship yard. Each ship hanging in its place, open to space like a titanium tombstone. As we took the Phoenix slowly through the spaces between the rows of free floating ships, anchored by low tractor beams, I felt that we had no hope of starting these ships up.

"Can your team do this?" I asked Lieutenant Munro, turning to face her new station.

"Yeah some seem in good enough shape" she replied tapping on her console.

"Hold a moment" I heard Vorak say, standing from the science station with a jolt.

"What is it?" I asked nodding to Reno to comply.

"That Excelsior class, it is my old ship the USS Endeavour" if I didn't know Vulcan's better I would say Vorak seemed almost moved by emotion.

"My God" I said following his eye line to the powered down ship "that ships missions are legend, any other circumstances and I would ask for a tour."

I got a hold of myself and turned to Maria "Is she in good condition?"

"Very" she replied "new engine coils, Lcars installed. Looks like it was brought here fairly recently."

"It was" Vorak nodded "she was a neutral zone patrol ship for young crewmen to gain experience until only twelve years ago."

"You feel up to commanding her?" I asked him as he stepped down near me.

"I would feel up to the task" he replied.

"Alright as the only commanding officer left as far as I can see I am reactivating your commission. Commodore is a some what dated and obsolete rank now so you will have the equivalent rank of Rear Admiral."

"Thank you Captain" he said with a nod.

"Go replicate a uniform and take a crew of your choice over to get the Endeavour up and running. Lieutenant Munro choose your best two men to chief the project" I gave out orders.

"Two?" Asked Harmon, stepping forward.

"Yes Commander, you will take an equal sized crew to another ship. As soon as we can secure the area with those ships we can set up base here."

"Yes sir!" He said and walked off the bridge with Vorak.

"Ensign Miles and Jones have been sent to the transporter room Captain" said Maria Munro.

"Understood Lieutenant" I said seating myself in the command chair "the rest of you, prepare to strike back."

/\

Reports came in smoothly as the teams worked on the ships. Munro had chosen the Constitution class USS Peragus on the near port side from the Phoenix. There was an older model Galaxy class in the area, but we hadn't enough crew to run it or enough time to refit it. No, they had to be older ships that could work with a small crew.

"Admiral Vorak to Phoenix" came the Admirals voice over the com.

"Dutton here" I replied.

"Captain, we are ready to bring her online."

"Whenever you're ready Admiral."

I sat in my chair, looking at the legendary ship on the view screen. I warm feeling came over me as I watched the ship light up, its nacelles glow for a flicker as they came online and the running lights activate. After a moment the ship was backing out of the dock, flowed a short time later by the Peragus. We were ready.

"Captain, I am picking up a ship coming in at high warp" came Kiel's voice as his console beeped.

"What?" I said turning "how many?"

"One."

"What signature?"

"Federation" he replied and looked up at me.

"Red Alert" I commanded and saw the red glow fill the room as the Klaxons sounded and crewmen took battle stations.

"Open a channel to the other ships" I ordered.

"Open" Keil replied.

"What's the state of your defence systems?" I asked the other commanding officers.

"We have seventy percent shields, full phaser capability and eight photon torpedoes" Vorak replied.

"Fifty on shields, full phaser but no torpedoes" said Munro.  
"Alright, we will move to cover you Peragus. Phoenix out."

I turned to MacGyver "load torpedo bays."

"Automatic loading complete" he informed me "phasers ready, shields up at one hundred percent."

"Good."

We waited on edge as it finally came into sight and dropped to a sub light speed. A Defiant class vessel, unchanged. Not much of a match.

"We are being hailed" spoke Drake.

I nodded for him to open the channel and stood. I looked ahead and sighed with relief when Admiral Narden, an old friend of mine, appeared.

"Dutton! Thank God you're still alive" he said in just as much relief.

"The same could be said for you sir" I smiled.

"When we heard about the attack on Earth we took our ship into Klingon space and waited it out there until we felt it had settled a little. I have a lot of friends in the empire you know. When we picked up a Federation ship here, and then three active signatures, well we had to come after you. I'm glad you're not a decoy old friend."

"Indeed, can you beam over here so we may talk about things?"

"At once, see you shortly" he said and closed the channel.

"Old friend?" Asked Maria.

"Yes, he helped me out with a chain of command problem years ago. We have had a respect ever since" I smiled and turned to MacGyver "and an old friend of the Commanders to."

"I'm just glad an Admiral is still alive" said Julian.

"So am I Julian" I said sitting "so am I."

/\

I handed Narden a drink and sat at the other side of my ready room desk.

"I was saving this for a special occasion. The bottle broke during the battle though. I was able to save most of it, but it's open now and this seems as good a time as any. I have to say I forget about allies such as the Klingons. How are they talking these recent events?" I asked.

"As they do anything, with aggression and talks of revenge" he chuckled "they see the Federation as key people in keeping the stability of quadrant, and we have been there strong allies for a long time now. The Chancellor was holding talks when I left to take the Empire into old Federation space and declare war."

I nodded as he drank and swallowed "And that's not all" he added "there are talks of the Romulans not taking to kindly to this Human League either."

"Human League?" I asked.

"That's what they are calling themselves. When we were on the Klingon home world we were able to here a lot about what had happened. They made an announcement shortly after we arrived which declared them the new super power of the quadrant. One who would not make friends with aliens aggressors, and would do what ever was needed to protect its walls" he told me, taking another sip.

"I can see why the Klingons and Romulans want to defend us so quickly. Did they kill all the non humans in Federation Space?"

"No, but they did extradite every alien on Earth and all Federation colonies. Forcing them to return to their home worlds."  
"Barbaric" I commented.

"Yes" he replied "and quiet unprecedented to. The immigrants would have bent to new laws, even repressive ones at first."

"I can't believe these are former Federation members, Starfleet crewmen."

"Oh they have been rallied to the cause, but I feel some other darker force is behind this. It happened too soon and is too farfetched for me to believe these are Federation citizens behind the main route of this" he lent in and finished the drink.

"Well it can't be a foreign force in any practical way" I said "so who?"

"Quiet frankly" he replied "I wish I knew."

We spoke a little longer before conversation finally turned to my position now.

"It makes no sense for you to be the only Starship Captain remaining, commanding men you reactivated for our cause with your rank" he told me.

"What do you propose sir?" I asked.

"No not sir any longer. I am here by field promoting you to the rank of Admiral" he told me and stood, I stood looking off guard, but not at all surprised.

"Thank you sir" I replied shaking his hand "I mean Narden."

"Call me Jim" he smirked.

That was the first time I had heard his first name as it was usually classified. It would also be the last time I would see him alive in person again.

/\

I sat in my chair, sporting my new pips. A golden box now surrounding the four that now stood on each side. They felt heavy on my collar and the new uniform was too shiny for my taste with its golden seams. I looked at them as testament to what had happened and how this situation had spring boarded me through three ranks. By now I have gotten used to them.

I was awoken from my observations when Lieutenant Commander Kiel's console beeped again.

"Sir, it's the real deal this time. Three 'Human League' ships are coming in at high warp" he reported.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations" I called.

The crew darted around me to their places, no saving grace of hope was coming in this time.

"Phoenix to Lexington, are your reading them?" I asked opening a channel.

"That we are Kal, take up relative position at the centre. The other ships can come side on from you" replied Narden.

"Understood" I said and changed the channel "Endeavour, Peragus. Take positions next to us in a row formation. Peragus did you receive torpedoes and crew from the Lexington?"

"That we did" came Commander Munro's reply.

I nodded to Kiel to close the channel and I sat firm in my position awaiting the dawn.

The ships came out of warp and took up an offensive posture. Two either side looked like Sovereign class vessels, however the saucer was gone and the remaining neck area housed a new bridge and phaser strips to either side. Its forward nacelles also now lit up a deep blue and the hull plating was evidently shades darker. The other, much smaller, looked like a modified Defiant class, much more weapon heavy and again darker plated. We knew they had information on our ships and we knew that two of our ships were outdated, but we were going to win this. We were going to prove the Federation were fighting back. It may have been on life support, but we had a few breaths left of which to stride with.

The ships opened fire, at once flanking us, passing past us and targeting the older ships.

"Fire aft quantum torpedoes!" I cried "Helm take us about. Tactical, fire forward phasers once we are around."

My crew did as I asked perfectly. The volley of torpedoes struck the aft of one of Sovereign variant destroyers. It turned off, obviously damaged and low of aft shields.

"Keep on that one, we have him hurt" I commanded as we came about.

We fired our forward phasers as it passed us, following with port and finally aft phasers. The ship spun, damaged. It fired back with a volley of transphasic torpedoes.

"Brace for impact!" I called when I realized we couldn't get out of their path.

The ship shook from the weapons fire, a console to the side of me sparked.

"Forward and dorsal shields are at sixty perfect, moderate damage to the secondary hull" reported Macgyver.

"Return fire, all phasers" I commanded in return.

The ship passed over us again, hit by the three of the five torpedoes we launched. It then flew into the line of fire of the Endeavour and was hit by phaser and torpedo fire from them.

Meanwhile the smaller ship had taken a few good hits from the Endeavour and Peragus. The Lexington passed overhead the other destroyer and caused moderate damage of its own.

"Vorak" I said with a channel open to the Endeavour "Keep on that one, he's on the ropes."

"Understood" came Vorak's reply.

We came about and caught the ship in a vice, firing another volley of Photon torpedoes as the Endeavour continued its fire also. The ship fired a string of aft phasers at us, followed by another set of Transphasic torpedoes. We were hit hard, a few of the bridge crew were thrown to the ground as a number of consoles sparked and the lights flickered.

"Hull breach on deck 24! I have lost control of the Torpedo bays!" Called MacGyver.

"Drake!" I cried.

"Damage control teams are responding" he replied "it should only be a few moments."

"We don't have a few moments" I said as we continued to exchange fire.

"We are losing forward shields!" Cried Macgyver.

"Helm bring us about" I commanded, cursing that we had not been able to keep on him for just a few more moments.

Julian to his credit however managed to get in two more phaser shots before we got out of range.

The Endeavour continued to press in firing at point blank range, she also got her just deserts for it as the smaller scout vessel past from behind, weakening the shields enough for the following torpedoes from the original destroyer vessel to cause serious damage. On the screen we watched with heavy hearts as lights on the Endeavour flickered and it dropped from position.

"Have we got torpedoes back?" I called as we fired aft and starboard phasers on a turn.

"Barely" came Munro's voice officer to com "I'm doing all I can, but I don't know how long the system will hold together with that hole in its circuit."

"Patch it up Lieutenant" I heard Macgyver speak.

"Fire at the original target when ready" I ordered.

"Aye" Julian replied and fired. One member of the volley struck dead on the deflector disk, and that was all she wrote. The ship exploded in an array of warm colour and light.

"One down" I sighed.

We however had kept our eye off the ball. Our forward shields still recovering took further hits from the scout as it passed us. Sparks flew from Kiel's console, I watched as he was barely able to duck out of the way as an EM surge took it out.

"Ops is out" he called trying to clear the smoke with his hands and coughing.

"I can see that" I replied "get to the engineering console and see if you can transfer operations there."

He walked down passed me as a faint crackling hail came in.

"This is the Lexington" came the faint voice "Admiral Narden is dead, our ships a wreck sir."

"Get cover behind us" I replied, knowing we weren't doing too hot ourselves.

I mourned also that another dear friend that I had only just found again, and an important ally was dead.

"What the status of the other ships?" I asked.

"Not good, the Endeavour has only ten percent shields and the Peragus had lost main power. We may have to retreat sir."

I cursed under my breath and slammed my hand on the helm console as I approached it, smoke from damaged consoles surrounding me. I was about to give the order the retreat when Keil spoke.

"Sir! I am picking several ships decloaking off of our port bow. Klingon!"

I smile came to my face in the mist of this darkness as I looked to the screen seeing several bird of preys, two vor'cha's and a Negh' var decloak.

I smile came across MacGyver's face also as he reported "the other ships are retreating."

I stepped up to the command centre and ordered "hail the lead ship."

"Q'apla Phoenix, we come to your join your campaign" said the Klingon commander as he appeared on screen. Of course I recognized the commander speaking. His name was Worf, son of Mogh.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in the only remaining transporter bay as the former Starfleet commander appeared before me.

"Captain" I greeted him "I am pleased to see you alive."

He nodded "we must talk in your ready room."  
"Understood, this way" I said gesturing.

I walked with him to the bridge and through it to my refurbished ready room, it had been made tad smaller due to the need for more consoles on the bridge for the new systems.

"It would seem our timing was a stroke of luck for your efforts" boomed Worf's deep voice.

"Indeed it was Captain, can I get you anything?" I asked sitting and allowing him to sit opposite me on the other side of the desk.

"No" he said firmly "I am aware that you main problem is with crew complement."

"Actually Captain, we have refitted the ship to better work with automation" I replied.

"Yes but to go into battle to will need a fleet. Our empire is vast but without backup this war effort is hopeless" he told me.

I nodded "what do you suggest?"

"Well" he started "I did note that you once had a Klingon marine detachment onboard as part of the alliance."

"Along time ago, a much more peaceful time other than those damned Krelak."

"Yes but in battle a ship needs warriors to protect it. Am I to assume you without a proper security detail?"

"Without a chief even since Commander Macgyver was promoted" I replied.

"Then I will send one of my best warriors and a group of men to command. They will be loyal to you and this ship."

I nodded in thanks "thank you Captain."

I shifted for a moment before speaking again

"So what is the Klingon government's position on this Human League?"

"We will aid our allies in war. The alliance has never been stronger than since the last war and we will charge with you into battle."

"I am honoured" I replied "and we will do what we can to recruit and find our officers. When the time comes you will not be alone."

He stood and nodded, pounding his chest into a Klingon hand salute "I was once as you are a Starfleet officer and I am now a Klingon warrior. I will serve both in aiding you to take down these cowards."

I stood with him as the door chimed "Enter."

An officer walked through the door, wearing three pips and a red uniform "Commander Crusher of the Lexington Admiral."

He then spotted our guest and lightened up "Worf!"

"Hello Wesley" Worf replied "It is good to see you are alive."

I cleared my through to get the Commander's attention as he began to speak "Sorry sir."

"Its ok, I would be the same if I found a friend out here now" I said "now to business, do you feel up to commanding the Lexington?"

"Yes sir" he replied sharply.

"Good, I am here by field promoting you to Captain for the time being. I am going to need every good commander I can get."

"Congratulations" added Worf and turned back to me "what is you next plan of action?"

"Starbase Arizona isn't far from here, I'm going to see if it's still standing then head for the other Federation worlds and colonies. Hopefully I will get enough crew and materials to take on these bastards."

"Understood, we will scout their defences and find out what we can for an attack. Good luck to you. Wesley" he said turning and leaving.

I sat back in chair as Crusher nodded and took his leave. My thoughts were on the task at hand and how huge it had become.

/\

We approached Starbase Arizona, it seemed to be in one piece. It however appeared to have taken some damage.

"Life signs?" I asked, standing on the bridge.

"Over six hundred various species, mostly human" the crewman at science told me.

"That's good news" I responded.

"I wonder how they escaped the others fate?" Asked Macgyver from Tactical.

Behind me I heard the bridge doors open, I turned to see a Klingon commander enter the bridge. They had come on board a few hours ago, however this was the first time any had come to bridge.

"I am Commander Kaven. Here to serve you Admiral" he told me.

"Welcome onboard commander, the security console is over there" I said pointing to a rarely used station.

He walked with the usual confident klingon stride to it and sat with a thud.

"Hail them" I said, turning back to the screen.

In a moment a Starfleet Commander appeared "This is Commander Paris, commander of the station."

"Commander Paris" I spoke "we expected this station to be blown away, how did you defend yourself?"

"Several Starships were docked here, they didn't launch in time to go into the main battles happening everywhere. And they obviously weren't important enough to be sabotaged."

This was obviously a shock to us, more ships? More Crews still alive?

"That is good to hear, we thought we were the last ship left. Where are they now?"

"They went to go defend a colony a weeks ago, we haven't heard from them since and we haven't had any more enemy ships come around these parts."

"That's surprising."

"Yeah I guess they had better things to do."

"Commander which colony was it?"

"Tentive five" he replied.

"Alright, I am going to leave two of our ships here just in case" I told him.

"Thank you" he seemed relieved "and Captain."

"Yes?" I said turning from the walk I had just started to my chair.

"Were you on Earth when it happened?"  
"Yes."

"Did anyone else make it out of there, anyone left alive?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't pick up any ships. Someone you're looking for?"

"My wife, she was assigned to the Starfleet Engineering Corps. I haven't heard from her."

"Not surprising" I replied "I will contact you if we hear anything."

"Thanks again" he said before the channel closed.

"Phoenix to Lexington and Peragus" I opened a channel, sitting in my command chair "stay here and aid the station however you can. We are going to go find this other fleet."

"Understood" came both replies.

"Helm, take us to Tentive five, warp eight."

"Course plotted and laid in" replied Reno.

"Engage."

The Phoenix and Endeavour warped into subspace, our hopes high that this fleet was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

During the journey to the colony I walked into the mess hall and up to the replicator.

"Computer, how much replicator rations are left for Admiral Dutton?" I asked it.

"_Sixty percent"_ came the female voiced computer.

"Rare Valen Riokentin steak, blood remaining" I ordered and watched my meal merged in light before my eyes. I took it over to an empty table and sat at it.

I noticed the change as I began eating. This was once a two story cantina with everything the thousands of officers would need, but now of course it was just a standard mess hall. No bigger than that of an intrepid class.

The doors to the far side of me opened and I looked up as Commander Kaven walked in. He spotted the replicator and spoke.

"Raw Targ!" he commanded and took it once it had finished materializing.

"Commander" I called and motioned for him to sit at my table.

"Ah, good day to you Admiral" he said sitting on the opposite side.

He took the meat in his hands and ripped into it with his pointed teeth.

I swallowed my own bite and cut into my steak with a set of human utensils.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A warrior is always hungry, a full belly makes for better performance in battle" he replied.

"I see" I said, bringing the folk to my mouth and swallowing "how are you liking my ship?"

"It is a large vessel suited for combat. However your quarters have been downgraded and still they are too comfy for a warrior. You need to be alert, the enemy will not wait for you to wake."

I nodded "I will mention your complaints to Lieutenant Munro."

"Admiral, this colony we go to. Why would the enemy take it?"

"I guess perhaps for its resources. It is a mining colony for dilithium mainly, it also has a latinum nebula near bye its far moon."

"Ah then to cowards wish to line their pockets and power their ships."

I nodded before standing to the replicator and ordering and drink of blood, sitting back at the table as the door opened again and Ensign Reno and Lieutenant Munro walked in. The ordered their meals and sat at the table also.

"Sir" said Reno and begun to eat.

"How goes repairs from our latest encounter?" I asked turning to Munro.

"Almost done, the hull breach is sorted and torpedoes seem to be working fine now" she replied.

"Then we will be victorious or die with honour" added Kaven and again ripping into his meat.

Maria seemed to be put of her food, wrinkling her nose at his eating habits and pushing her plate aside for a moment "You sure like targ" she commented.

"It is warrior meat. Kahless always ate targ on the eve of battle."

"I'm sure he did" she commented and returned to her own meal.

"Sir" said Reno "I have to say this has been one hell of a first mission."

I laughed at the young brunet "You Ensign have seasoned two years in as many weeks."

"Yeah I have to say I always loved the idea of being a Starfleet officer, but this isn't what I had in mind" spoke Munro.  
"Me neither Lieutenant, me neither. It is our job now to make sure that none of our friends died in vain."

/\

I walked back into my barrack that night and saw MacGyver already there.

"We should reach the colony by tomorrow morning" he told me.

"Yeah, and hopefully we will be greeted by friends and not weapons fire" I said and sat on the bottom bunk as he lay on the top one.

I changed into a vest and lightweight shorts before lying on my back and pulling up the covers.

"Sir" said Julian rolling over on his elbows.

"Yes Julian?" I replied, still on my back.

"What did Narden tell you about the Human League? He must have heard something."

"Apparently" I started and yawned "he believed that a darker force is pulling the strings."

"He was a good man" came the reply as Julian lay on his back, the bed creaking as he did "and a clever one."

"He was" he replied and then leant up myself "computer lights off."

The room went dark as I lay back into the bed "good night old friend."

"Good night sir."

/\

Tantive five came into view as we dropped from warp.

"Standard orbit" I said to Reno and turned to Keil "inform the Endeavour to follow our lead."

"Aye sir" Drake replied.

"No friends or weapons fire" commented Julian.

"Indeed" I responded "hail the surface."

"No response" said Keil.

"I am picking up a crashed ship on the surface, some life signs and evidence of an attack on the colony" reported the Science officer.

"Starfleet ship?" I asked.

"No" he replied "Romulan shuttle."

"Romulan!" I exclaimed looking at him with a frown.

I thought this over a moment, what was a Romulan shuttle doing crashed on the surface of Tantive five?

"Julian you have the bridge. Kaven, Zen, Ch'zar and Munro with me" I said walking up to the turbolift.

"Admiral, I must say that..." started MacGyver.

"No commander" I replied "not this time."

I walked into the 'lift and headed down to the transporter room with the rest of the away team.

/\

We materialized on the surface right in front of the Romulan shuttle.

"No life signs inside" said Ch'zar, walking up and scanning it.

Munro walked in front us as we followed and began looking over the wreck "this has been here for weeks, evidence of phaser fire on the hull."

She looked inside an already opened hatch "and no bodies inside either."

She looked over and Vret and frowned "they must be near bye."

"Or were captured by the enemy" spoke Kaven.

"Likely" I responded "let's see what we find at the colony. This way" I pointed.

Kaven shouted something in Klingon to his two men and followed with the others.

I was wearing the long Admirals overcoat and it did fit quite well with my look, I also now wore my long brown hair down over my shoulders and it blew in the wind behind me.

It was not long before we reached the colony. At first as we stepped into it there was nothing, silence, I half expected a tumble weed to blow past.

And all of sudden doors opened and people emerged, mostly humans greeting us with smiles and saying how worried they were that Starfleet had not been destroyed.

"They have taken Earth" I told them and looked back at the others. Julian shrugged as a woman began thrusting herself in his face asking questions.

"Then you are all that remains?" Asked an elderly man.

"Not all but we are of few, we hoped to find those who came before us. A fleet we were told" I told him.

"You are first to arrive" said another.

Strange, had the fleet been destroyed before it had gotten here. If not, where were they?

"Do you know anything about the Romulan shuttle that crashed here?" Asked Zen.

"Yes!" Shouted a voice from the back.

The crowd parted and let a young Romulan women walk through to us "I was the navigator of that shuttle."

"Alone?" I asked.

"There was one other" she replied "but he died from his wounds shortly after the crash."

"What were you doing in Federation space?"

"Scouting, we heard of what had happened and the empire sent us to investigate the events" she responded.

"You were spying, typical Romulans Admiral" sneered Kaven.

"I would ask how it is you are in their space also? For the same reason I am I'm sure. The alpha quadrant will fall into chaos unless the Federation returns!" She shouted back.

"We are their allies!" He barked "unlike you treacherous cowards! I would not put it past you to make a deal with the Human League!"

"How dare you Klingon filth!" She sneered at him and walked forward as he did the same.

"I will kill you where you stand Romulan Pig!"

"Will you to stop it!" I shouted over them "we are all together in this now. Treat each other as such!"

"Apologies Admiral" said Kaven withdrawing.

The Romulan nodded "you are right of course. I am Sub Commander Telmera."

"Admiral Dutton" I replied "we must contact our ship on this development."

She nodded as I tapped my combadge "Dutton to Phoenix" there came no reply "Phoenix respond."

I turned to the others after a moment and sighed, hoping that it was some sort of interference. But of course it could be much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dutton to Phoenix, please respond" I tried again in vein "Dutton to Endeavour, Vorak are you getting this?"

"The cowards attack from the shadows" grumbled Kaven.

"I sound tactic that takes timing and patience rather than running in with weapons firing" responded Telmera with her arms folded.

"Whose side are you on Romulan?"

"Will you two quit it" said Munro, saying what we were all thinking.

"Maybe they went out of range to assist another ship, perhaps they found the fleet" suggested Vret.

"The range covers the whole system Doctor" commented Munro.

"What ever has happened, it can't be good" I said "I want all civilians back into your bunkers and homes."

Few moaned as they were ushered back into the hiding places from which they came. The last to go in-the old man- turned to Commander Zen and spoke "be wary of those with bigger guns."

Zen nodded with a raised eyebrow and closed the door after him.

"These guys get weirder and weirder the longer they stay out here" he spoke as he walked back to the rest of us.

Of course now of us heard him, we were staring ahead where multiple humans had just transported in and were moving forward with their guns raised at us.

They wore a black uniform, with long polished boots over their trousers and each looked far more militant than any Starfleet officer ever had, fitting. Many symbols, badges and gold plates were hung from them, notably the ring leader. They also wore one black glove over a randomising hand. The very essence of what we stood against.

"I am Commander Calos of the dreadnought flagship Raven" spoke the elder man leading the group, as said he wore far more badges and he spoke in a smug tone that fitted with his smug stance perfectly "and you are all prisoners of war."

He walked forward scanning us from head to toe as we made no movement other than to narrow our eyes or cringe.

"Aren't you an alien bunch? A Romulan, an Andorian, a Valen, two humans and a Klingon. My God you do cling to your ideals don't you?" he spoke.

"At least with have them. Obviously you have neither that nor loyalty. I don't recognise the colours you wear before me Commander but know that it sickens me to know you once wore this uniform" I said with a cryptic turn of my head to him.

"Allow me to gut him Admiral" sneered Kaven "I will cut that smug smirk from his lips."

"Now isn't the time" I replied and heard him growl "but it will come."

"Indeed, although I hope you enjoy fighting for food in concentration camps Klingon" said Calos.

"Scratch what I said before. I am ashamed to think that we share blood."

"Oh? Do we share blood _Admiral?_"

"Half of it."

"Your Dutton's child aren't you" he sneered leaning forward to me "you are the very thing that we stand against. What we are doing is for the benefit of all mankind. We have served under bureaucrats to long, now we will live as the empire we were meant to be."

"Are they your words?" I asked, leaning in myself "or those of another man who has trained you like a puppet on his strings?"

"Get them to the Raven!" Calos shouted to the others and had us taken away "the General will deal with them."

We gave up our weapons without a fight and were lead into the militant shuttle of which they had come in. 'At least' I thought 'The colonists are safe.'

/\

I was most anxious to meet this General as we parted the atmosphere of Tantive five. I looked up into the stars and saw the ship. It was indeed large, larger than two of my own vessel. It looked federation, modified from our designs and other technology to create a weapon the designers mean to use on the galaxy to inflict their own idea of stability and peace. Corrupted ideals of men who had been lead astray, had been reprogrammed, their minds warped to believe in what ever their leaders cried before a great crowd. In a way I knew it was only human nature and the darker urges had always been in all of us, these men and women had just embraced it and its twisted preacher. The ship as said looked alien and yet so Federation. Four recognisably nacelles hung from four equally familiar struts, at the top of main hull lay a bridge not unlike our designs, even the deflector was in the same place. But the notable difference was the darker and seemingly cybernetic hull plating and had a dark gleam from the systems sun. The other was multiple phaser and disputer cannons pointing out from the main hull like daggers.

As we reached the ship we passed around it and down until it filled the view port and before us was the blue force field of five shuttle bays on the port side. I had noted equal ones on the starboard. In the others I saw docked vicious fighters ready for deployment. They had prepared for war well. As we touched down I was separated from the others and ushered ahead in a large turbolift. Around me before entering it were shuttles, very unfederation other than the nacelles. Above I heard a male voice issuing announcements and commands of a loudspeaker.

The two large doors closed and before me a saw the same symbol I had seen on the breast of the officers behind me. I large closed fist, blue and rising upward, stars flying around it as though it was the shattering of the Federation symbol crushed in the palm. Very fascist, much like the large doors and décor of the ship. The low blue lighting only added to atmosphere.

The doors open and I was pushed out onto what seemed to be a bridge. Before me was a walkway that extended to the viewport at the end, and cut below were the other officers working in what could only be described as trenches. At the end of the walkway was an overly luxurious black and red velvet chair and before it stood Hitler of our time. A shaven cut head with greying around the sides and the uniform has a long piece of cloaked cloth on his right shoulder, red just like the chair. It was held up by a shoulder pad that screamed Napoleonic at me, it even had the tassels.

"Ah Captain, you finally can flee no longer" echoed the voice from the end, I knew it from somewhere.

"Actually its Admiral now" I replied.

"I see" he said and turned, walking down the walkway and into the light. I gasped as I looked at him.

"Frost!" I exclaimed as he smiled back, his eyes dark underneath "but your dead. You died ten years ago in the mirror universe!"

"That you recall" He smirked and motioned for the guards to let me go "come with me."

He walked down the walkway as I was pushed forward by the man behind me to follow. He took me to what must have been his ready room at the far end, but of course I had no idea of what to call it in their terms. He walked behind the desk and as soon as the door closed he smiled again.

"Your Admiral Frost died all those years ago, but I didn't" he said sitting and placing his feet, crossed on the desk "our Phoenix was damaged from your encounter but not destroyed. I don't like letting my prey get away Admiral."

My eyes widened "You're from the mirror universe! I knew this was to dark to be our people alone."

"Oh they followed, I knew they would. I found a way here of which I will not discuss with you now and learnt of your history, plotting my vengeance against you and you're "Federation". The timing was right and political unrest was already there before I got the ear of my friend Kamen Lorek. I just stirred it up a little, build a Starbase in private with the wealth and know how I had achieved in my time. Building in a nebula, genius wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

"You did all this for some sick revenge. Have your noting else?"

"No! Thanks to you and your ship! And your stupid ideals! I was stripped of my commission for the incident!" He sat up and slammed his fists to the desk, making my heart race "then I came here to create this. I fare trade wounded you say?"

"Why the murders? How did you get loyal officers to do all this?" I stammered.

"Oh the murders were to get rid of any threat. As for the rest it took years, I took training of men and it took time to make them what they are. I appealed to them and there youth, their discontent. Now they are mine, as is the galaxy."

"The galaxy won't standby and let you do this."

"We will see" he smirked and rested his hands behind his head "Guard!" he called.

The door opened and an officer walked in.

"Take him, we are done here for now" he spoke and as I stood to be taken he added "lets see how Starfleet and galaxy does without its dear last commander?" 


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the cell looking out of the force field at the guard and the other set of cells behind him. The Klingon's were grumbling but other than that all that was heard was the faint hum of the force field.

I thought about all I had been told since being captured. A mirror universe admiral with all his dark and brutal ideas had corrupted and twisted a free system to turn that right into the very thing it strove against. And none of these men saw it, not one questioned the reprehensible acts they had committed against their former friends and allies. How could he had this much power over them? Did they feel free of the Federations chains, free to take the easy way out in everything to make their own lives a little better?

I also thought on the ships we had left in orbit, the Phoenix and Endeavour and the crewmen and friends we had left behind. We had seen no debris coming to the ship and no weapon these ships had could completely vaporise a starship, never mind two. So where were they?

My trail of thought was cut off as the silence was broken. The doors opened and an officer stepped in. It was Byron Bladestorm, a former Starfleet fighter pilot that had obviously switched his loyalties.

"Captain" he sighed coming to the force field "I heard they captured the commander of the Phoenix, I just was hoping it wasn't you."

"Hello Byron. I would say I am glad to see you alive but it is obvious why" I replied calmly.

"I wasn't part of the plan that took down the Federation. In fact I was on Earth when it happened, teaching at Starfleet Academy. Then it happened and everything around me collapsed. We were given the choice of capture or service. I didn't know they were…like this."

"Murderers you mean? Killing your friends and colleagues. They had already done that, any real Starfleet officer would have stood for what they believe in."

"Oh yeah? Look at faces when you pass them in corridors next time sir. Over half this crew were recruited from Earth and ships after the initial attacks. We had to make the choice and we took it, and we are alive and serving as we always have. I personally have not flown for them yet."

"I hope that when you take that flight you feel the coldness of what your doing and the corrupt nature of the men of whom your serve. Did you know that the commander of this Fleet is a mirror universe imperial officer who has done all this to get revenge on us for what happened ten years ago?"

"That isn't true!"

"See, how quickly he has wrapped you around his little finger Byron. I just hope that when you and others like you look in mirror you can live with yourselves for what you have done and for what you are going to do. You serve a corrupt diplomat and a brutal imperial killer. You serve the very essence of what Starfleet stood against."

He seemed visibly shaken by my words, almost ashamed that he and so many others had helped these men simply to save their own skin. He however did not speak again, he left in a quick fashion.

"I think you angered him" came a voice from the other side of the room.

I looked up to see a human man in the opposite cell.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I am Abel Nightroad" he nodded respectfully "and you are the Last Starfleet Commander are you not?"

"I guess you could say that" I replied "what are you doing here Mr. Nightroad?"

"My vessel and I were seized when I was on Earth for my yearly business, when I refused to serve them they put me here. When I arrived I was with many Starfleet men like you. Now only I remain, they killed the others. I guess they don't know what to do with me" he spoke, his voice echoing through the room.

I gulped at his words, this truly was all I had dreaded it would be. But I unlike many would not jump ship to save myself. I would die as so many more already had, a true Starfleet officer.

"What do you think they will do?" I asked.

"Hopefully kill me before I get even more bored, I am glad for some company now however. For how long is up to them."

I nodded and understood why he waited for death. He was not like the others, in fact he seemed odd in everyway and unlike any human I had met, there was something about him.

I was about to speak again when the vessel shook. I had been leaning on my knee with my arms, it buckled under me with the shake.

"What was that?" I asked myself aloud.

My question was answered almost at once when I heard a voice over the com "All hands to battle stations, a Federation Fleet have engaged us!"

Strange, I would not have called our small group of four a fleet.

/\

I did not ask questions or even speak as I heard the battle making more and more stress on the hull. This was a tactically sound ship but with the right numbers maybe she would be destroyed.

In mid battle I heard the doors open again. I did not see who it was at first, all I heard was grunts and smack of metal against something. I watched the guards fall in front of me and gasped standing.

"Byron!" my eyes were wide.

But he was not alone, I counted over ten men and women with him.

"I started talking to a few pals" he said lowering the fields from a console "and my cadets here. We all thought about what you said and realized you are right. We are either gonna get back to the Phoenix and serve your fleet or die trying."

"I'm glad to hear it" I said with relief and tapping him on the shoulder as the others were freed.

I looked over as the opposite cell to my own went down.

"What will you do?" I asked Abel.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice but to come with you does it?" I smiled and walked forward.

"Ah!" I heard Kaven's voice behind me, he was down beside the fallen guards "Blades to aid in our escape."

He threw two to his other men and sliced them through the air "They will do" he commented.

We got out into the corridor, it was empty. But with a group as large as ours in such strong Federation colours and aliens in our group we were not exactly going to go unnoticed for long. I strode in front, the Klingons behind me thirsting for battle.

The ship shuck again, a wall blew out from its place beside us and hung down with sparking wires. We barely avoided it, I looked back to see if anyone was hurt and continued forward. The Klingon's didn't get their battle however. My combadge beeped.

"Dutton here" I spoke into it.

"Ah Admiral" came MacGyver's voice "we finally got their ship wide dampening field down, prepare for transport we nearly have their shields down."

"Wait a moment Julian, have Keil lock on to everyone in this corridor" I replied.

"Sir?"

"Just do it Commander."

In a shimmer of light we were gone, I'm sure _General _Frost must have thrown a child like fit over that one.

/\

I walked into the bridge followed by the other senior officers and Byron.

"Don't worry" I said to them "he has rethought his choices, as have a few other new recruits. Report."

"We weren't enough for this God dam ship last time sir, we left to go get help. We took the crew from the station to the shipyard, and this" he pointed to the screen which showed various Federation ships firing at the large enemy vessel "is the result."

"Well done Commander" I said and sat in my command chair, shedding my coat.

"We have them sir" came Keil's report.

"Thank you Commander, I can see that" I smiled back to him and then got serious "continue firing."

The ships were not just old models either. An Intrepid class, Akira and Steamrunner all were part of the assault force. I will get to that in a moment. The Revan and their esteemed General were defeated and they knew it, with no back up on the way they were out numbered and out gunned. The ship turned slowly and fled into warp.

"Shall I pursue sir?" Asked Reno.  
"No" I replied "They are going far faster than half of this fleet, if we become separated they will have the last laugh again. No, stand down Red Alert."

As lighting returned to normal I stood and turned to Commander MacGyver.

"So" I began "spill it, where did you get the newer ships from?"

"Remember that fleet that we came looking for?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That is what's left of them. They were heavily damaged, obviously from that ship, it took time to repair them. But I think you will agree it was worth it" he smiled, leaning forward on his console.

"Good call my friend" I smirked and sat back down "good call."


	14. Chapter 14

Many hours later I sat in my ready room. We had received a message from Captain Worf informing us he wished meet and plan an attack. My original plan was to recruit civilian colonists, but there was no time for that now, his message seamed quite argent. I also have learned never to upset a Klingon who has honoured to do battle by your side. As I prepared from this meeting of fleets on the edge of Federation space my door chimed.

"Come" I spoke.

The doors slid back and from them Sub Commander Telmera walked forward "am I disturbing you Fleet Admiral?"

I let out a short laugh and spoke "Fleet Admiral, some how it still doesn't sound right. Even more so than just Admiral."

I sighed and looked at her, putting down the PADD in my hands "sorry, what can I do for you?"

"I wished to discuss my position on this vessel" she told me.

I frowned "your position?"

"Yes, I have given this thought" she spoke walking forward now "and I wish to be part of this crew. I believe in your cause and you have no time to return me to the empire."

"We could make time."

"No, in the empire I am one of many in a proud race who watch from the edge of battle lines and strike like vulture picking off the scraps. Here I can mean something and contribute to noble cause under a commander I respect."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair "What did you have in mind?"

"I have many qualifications in sciences and stellar cartography, I have noticed you are in need of this position."

I nodded "I'm sure you will be great asset, thank you."

"No Admiral, thank you" she said and exited as suddenly as she came.

I spun my chair and stood, looking out of viewport as we dropped to impulse. Time to make good.

/\

The commanding and executive officers of all ships and Captain Worf were now gathered in our observation lounge.

Worf walked around the table to the head and loaded data into the computer panel behind me. I spun my chair to view the screen and the Klingon.

"We have gathered this data of the Harrington ship yards, if we could take this station and its resources we would be able to build far better warships to combat these dogs" he boomed over the room.

"What are its defenses?" Asked Vorak.

"It is heavily guarded, this will not be easy. Two of our cloaked ships were detected and lost during this gathering mission" Worf replied.

"Easy has not exactly been in the cards the last few weeks" I spoke up and turned back to face the table as Worf sat "but it is worth the risk for the resources and station, and this will show our enemies that the Federation is not going to die without a fight."

"Will all forces be required?" Asked a face I did not yet know, his pips that of a Captain now. The forth looking most new.

"Yes" I replied "each and every ship at our disposal will be needed to combat these heavy defences."

"They have torpedo turrets around the base perimeter, once we get inside them is only a matter of the vessels" Worf added to his report.

"Alright, this seems as good a plan as any. Captain Worf you said some of you ships were detected but not all. That should work to our advantage, I want to remain cloaked and move past the turrets. You can then attack from the inside as we take the brunt from the ourside" I spoke to them all.

"A sound Tactical Plan" commented Worf as the others agreed with nods.

"Alright" I said standing "let's get this show on the road. All ships prepare…for war."

/\

All the preparations seemed to take hours, maybe it was that I was nervous about this one. It was to be by far the biggest battle in recent memory, and certainly the biggest of these events since the initial attacks. It was official now, the civil war had begun.

I walked around the ship watching the security officers and Klingons distributing hand phasers to all hands, the torpedo crews like tigers ready to pounce, the multiple drills come in with good marks.

I walked onto the bridge and looked around the faces of my assembled motley crew of staff, I knew that each was now ready to give their lives for my cause and quiet frankly that scared me a little. I walked down to my chair, sitting in it and sighing as all ships reported in. We had come across old fighters in storage of Starbase Arizona and had distributed them amongst the largest ships. After all, we had the pilots. I looked out and saw the fighters pass us as we entered sub light speed and tapped my chair arm to Group Captain Byron Bladestorm using his pilot call sign.

"Is everything set Diablos?" I asked.

"All fighters ready sir, we are heading the charge" came the reply.

I closed the channel and turned to Telmera.

"Have they spotted us?"

"I would say so, their defences are powering up" she replied.

I opened a channel to all ships, time seeming to stretch the gap between us and the base.

"This is Fleet Admiral Dutton to all hands. Before we go into battle I would like to thank each and every one of you for serving the memory of Starfleet and Federation and thank you for making sure its name will live on. These tyrants will not rule our galaxy for long this lifetime, we will not let them! We will not walk quietly into the night! We will fight back and survive! The Federation will survive! Let's make sure history never forgets the United Federation of Planets."

As I finished I saw the determination on my officers faces, they were ready.

"We are entering weapons range" called Reno.

"Fire at will" I ordered.

The next few moments are a blur to me; all I remember is watching the fighters and ships all begin shooting at the powerful turrets and being hit back hard. I remember the first blast struck our hull and already caused damage. I watched other smaller ships catch fire and die out early as our own ship rocked from fire. Finally however we concentrated our fire and two were destroyed. This was an intense trade of weapons fire. The ship shuck again as my mind seemed to clear.

"Quantum Torpedoes, dispersal pattern sierra" I commanded and Julian responded.

He fired the volley of spread torpedoes into a turret which took damage and exploded. Finally a fourth was taken down. We were however taking just as much in return and losing ships like flies.

"Report!"

"The Reading, Hornet and Capriccio have been destroyed" called Macgyver "and we have lost nine fighters."

"Continue firing" I said and pressed the arm of my chair a second time "Worf, now."

I watched on the edge of my chair as the Klingon ships decloaked, much to the Leagues surprise. The ships inside the fence began breaking form to counter to Klingon attack, we had them confused.  
We continued to edge forward with great flying on the part of Reno to avoid fire as the last turrets began to fall from our path.

"Alpha group engage the vessels!" I commanded over the com.

The first group of our attack moved away from the others, continuing to fire phasers on the turrets to aid our other groups in taking them down. But the wall was breeched and now we were going to punch threw it. Five of our ships broke through the defences and began attacking the enemy ships. Over ten destroyers and five scouts by my eye. A spread of torpedoes hit a destroyer at the head of the attack force, it fell from position as two other passed over it and fired at us. Sparks flew around me and lights flickered and the ship shook from the phaser fire. Reno was barley able to avoid the first volley of torpedoes, but the second hit with force. For a moment all the lights on the bridge went out, the panel beside me exploded and I was thrown to the group with a thud. I lay on the floor for a moment trying to regain my bearings, I felt blood trickling down my forehead.

I pushed up as a crewman helped me to my feet.

I nodded to the crewman and yelled "report" as the lights and panels came back on.

"We have hull breaches on decks five and seven, emergency force fields are in place. We have lost forward phasers and shields are at forty percent" reported Macgyver "Ensign Reno roll the ship, I will fire ventral phasers as we pass the starboard destroyer."

Reno looked at me to whom I nodded in support, holding my head and sitting to regain my bearings.

The ship did as commanded and fired phasers at the starboard ship, crippling it combined with other weapons fire from the Endeavour. We spun around trying to regain shields and fired photon torpedoes which struck the other attacker with force. At the same moment two scouts passed over us, firing disrupters and taking down our dorsal shields. A destroyer beside took full advantage and fired two more transphasic torpedoes which hit us perfectly on our dorsal section, one hitting a nacelle which flickered and vented plasma before finally going dark.

"Engine room, more power to shields!" I commanded as more damage reports came in.

"I'm trying sir, every time I fix something they blow it out again!" called back Munro over the com.

"Try lieutenant" I said and turned to MacGyver "Julian prepare to.."

I was cut of as I heard Telmera curse loudly in the Romulan. I was about to reprimand her when I saw what she was swearing at, indeed we were in the trouble. A hulk of ship had been mainly destroyed and was falling toward us, Reno tried to move the ship but it was too late. The ship ploughed into out hull, going straight threw several layers of the saucer. Everything again shuck violently, behind me a console exploded on the aft wall which sent a crewman flying over the rail and in front of me.

"Engines are offline!" Called Reno.

"Medical teams to the bridge" I heard MacGyver command.

I watched in vein now as our ship drifted into more weapons fire. I saw a remaining destroyer move in and prepare to fire directly at us. I literally felt my life flash before my eyes, my heart racing as they moved in for kill. I heard gasps from the crew, some whimpers and some prayers. We all thought we were about to die.

At the last moment the Lexington passed overhead and fired, taking the brunt of weapons fire that was meant indeed for us. I watched in horror as the ship began to crumble before my eyes.

"Keil, transport any survivors from that ship directly to sickbay!" I commanded.

The ship was struck again before Keil replied "Got them sir."

"Engine room" I was breathing heavy now as men and women ran around me doing various jobs to keep us alive "can you get weapons back?"

"I'm trying sir!" Munro's voice crackled over the com.

"Shields are at twenty percent" reported MacGyver "forward phasers are back online."

"Target the nearest ship and fire!"

I watched the screen as the rest of the fighters and starships broke through. Several fighters circled a ship and destroyed a scout, the same said for the remaining starships. Impulse limped us around to fire on the deflector dish of a retreating vessel which exploded with force.

"The other ships are retreating!" called Keil with a smile on his face.

"The turrets are all destroyed or offline Captain" reported Macgyver.

My hair was now loosened from its usual tied back position, strands hanging in my face and the large gash on my head.

"Orders sir?" Asked Kaven from the back.

I sighed, regaining my breath before sitting up and replying "take a security force and take that station."

/\

The Federation had won that day but the price was high. We lost over a dozen ships and hundreds of men gave their lives. The Klingons lost most of their ships but Worf as always did not join them. The survivors of the Lexington were packaged with more unregistered crew and Crusher became the Captain of the new Enterprise F. Vorak's Endeavour and Munro's Peragus also survived the day and continue to serve at my side constantly in this war.

I has been five years since those events but they were so clear in my mind and that aloud me to share this story. Let it be lesson that things don't last forever.

Well most things, Starfleet continues to fight back and the war has become a bloody and heated massacre, one after the other.

As for me and my crew we have stayed with the mismatched team that commanded her into battle in 2388 and Telmera and Kaven had even learned to respect each other.

The starting days of the war is just the beginning, today battles like that are common. But let no one forget these events and how they happened, and let no one forget the will of the United Federation of Planets.

THE END


End file.
